1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk apparatus for optically recording/reproducing information, and, more particularly, to an optical disk apparatus which effectively executes a retry for data reproduction.
Conventionally, an information recording/reproduction apparatus, such as an optical disk apparatus for recording information on, and reproducing it from, a data recording medium, such as a rewritable type or erasable type optical disk, is designed so that an optical head, which is linearly movable in the radial direction of the optical disk by a linear motor, irradiates light on the optical disk for recording information on the optical disk or reproducing it therefrom. According to the prior art optical disk apparatus, foreign matter stuck on the surface of an optical disk or a scratch made thereon is likely to hinder the proper data reproduction. In such a case, a retry to try data reproduction again from that area which includes unreproducible data is executed.
If, for example, data in record data is erroneously detected as a RESYNC code, inserted for every predetermined bytes in record data in order to prevent a sync offset at the time of reproduction, due to a foreign matter or scratch existing on the surface of a optical disk, read data is resynchronized at the position of the erroneously-detected data. Therefore, subsequent data would all become error data. In such a case, the same erroneous results are repeated even if reading is repeatedly attempted under the same conditions, and a simple retry to read data again as mentioned above is insignificant.